


Time-Out

by ZRobnett



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Canon Divergent - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Blowjobs, Homosexuality, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: Based on a prompt. When Snart “died” his essence was thrown into the speed force. When Savitar trapped Barry in the speed force he never thought he would find exactly who he was missing.COMENTS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED :)





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard Snart had thought a lot about what dying would be like. He always assumed he’d go out in a blaze of glory. What surprised him in this moment was the fact that he was going out a hero. 

Sara kissed him goodbye and ran out with Mick. They were safe.

He turned to the time master , a look of triumph on his face. Damn, he loved winning. He grinned and said “ There are no strings on me” 

There was a blazing light and so much heat. Leonard dispised heat but it was over before he had even noticed. Suddenly, He was floating in what appeared to be a storm of lightning. Then it cleared and he was standing in a park. 

Mick appeared before him. But it wasn’t Mick. The entity known as the speed force explained to him in his old partners voice that his time wasn’t quite over. They need him. He was made comfortable in a nice, modest house and told to “ wait for the knock” 

* * *

 

Barry Alan fought it as long as he could but in the end he supposed Savitar hadn’t completely lost this battle.

Barry put on a brave face for his friends and family and he took his mother’s hand. He knew it wasn’t really his mother but it helped him to believe it was. Now, he was trapped in the speed force, possibly forever and he knew he couldn’t leave. 

His “mother “ guided him to a street that seemed familiar and said “ Rest Barry” then she stepped back. 

Looking around on the empty street he saw one house with the light on. Curious, Barry approached the door. It was locked of course. He inhaled a breath and braced himself for what was on the other side. With a hesitant hand, he knocked. 

When the door opened, Barrys breath whooshed out. Before he could say anything the man in front of him, dropped his gun, leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms “ Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite speedster. Now, not that i’m not happy to see you... but, how is it you happen to be here?”

Barry shook his head, his eyes misty, he stepped back. “ It’s a trick. A cruel trick. You... you died.” 

The speedforce in the guise of Barrys mother stepped up beside him.  “ I can assure you Flash, he is who you think he is and he is very real” She lightly pushed him forward and dissolved away. 

Snart smiled, looking Barry up and down. He kicked off from the doorway and stepped into his space “ Rumors of my demise have apparently been greatly exaggerated” 

Barry grabbed him by the front of his coat and with lightning speed took him into the house and pressed him against the wall. He whispered “ Is it really you?” 

Snart raised his eyebrows suggestively “ Only one way to find out” 

Barrys mouth came down on Snarts cutting off anything else he was going to say. 

Snart pulled Barrys flash hood off his head and ran his hands through his hair. When Barry finally pulled back, touching his lips lightly, Snart grinned “ Miss me?” 


	2. Chapter 2

To say Barry missed Snart was an understatement. He remembered when Lenny came to his lab and whispered “ get us out of here” He recalled taking them to their special place, a little wear house by the docks with not much but a bed a couch and a little kitchenette. They’d made love and   were enjoying laying in the bed together. Barrys fingers trailing over snarts abs and chest. Barry remembered he was still slightly shaking when Leonard touched his face. He sighed, “ I’ve gotta go away Bear” Barry peered into lennys eyes trying to figure out what was happening or what he might have done wrong. Snart knew him too well. He cupped his face and kissed him. “ You haven’t done anything wrong. I... you know how I feel about you. But, an opportunity has presented itself to mick and me. It’s a hell of an opportunity and one I can’t pass up.” 

Barry furrowed his brow. Getting angry “ What? Is it money? A job? Are you leaving me for some grand hiest?” 

Snart looked ever patient. He ran his fingertips across Barrys arm, “ Its better than leaving you for appearances and a woman. Tell me, how IS Iris doing?” 

Barry looked away, his voice slightly choked, “ Don’t, okay. You know I care about her and it’s the only way to keep her safe but i’m not leaving you.” 

Snart sighed, “ I suppose from a certain point of view that’s true. I however have the chance to travel through time, Barry. Also, maybe become the thing you’ve always wanted me to be, a hero. Plus, Mick needs this. He’s only going to get worse if we stay here and that man is the closest thing i have to a brother.” 

So, Barry let him go. He got on with his life and only made a couple excuses of why they specifically “needed” Leonard Snart, so he could see him. 

Until his crew showed up without him. When they told him Snart had died. Barrys heart shattered. It was all he could do to keep a straight face and not break down. 

As soon as he was able, he ran. He ran and cried and screamed at the universe “ Why?!?” but just like with everyone else he’d lost, the universe wasn’t listening. 

* * *

 

Standing in his childhood home, with Lenny in his arms, the simple question “ did you miss me?” rang in his head. 

Something Barry didn’t know he’d had broke inside him. He began to shake and then came the tears. It was enough of a shock seeing the man he loved, who he thought had died but Barry had also just said goodbye to everyone and everything else he cared about in this world. It was just too much and Barry finally allowed himself a moment to be human and grieve for everything. 

Snart cupped his head to his chest. He slid to the floor with Barry as his knees gave out. 

Snart held him and slightly rocked him, his Barry, his Flash. “ shhh shhh it’s okay Bear, I’m right here. Dying is hard, believe me I know. But it’s okay, I’ve got you now. ” 

Barry finally sat up. He wiped away the tears and took a breath. He shook his head in disbelief. “ Yes. Yes I fucking missed you, Lenny. Every day, every moment.” 

Snart half grinned, “ I missed you too, speedster.” 

After a while they made their way to the couch. Snart explained to Barry how he ended up in the speed force and what they had told him. 

Barry was perplexed. Somehow the SF( his nickname for speed force) had known he would end up here and knew he’d need Snart. The question now was, “ What does this mean? Are you stuck here? Can you even come back, do you have a body? Am I not as stuck as I thought?” 

Snart shrugged, “ I know less than you do sweetheart. What I do know is we literally have nothing but time. Now, I’ve been here for what feels like a long time and I understand we need, or feel compelled to do the normal human things like, eat, sleep, use the restroom etcetera. So, i’m gonna make us some food and cocoa with mini marshmallows. Yes, we have them, I checked. Why don’t you shower and maybe find something a little more comfortable to wear than that sexy skintight Flash suit. Because, in case you hadn’t noticed, your off duty.” 

* * *

 

Barry went up to take a shower and the SF, now looking like Leonards old lover Sarah appeared in the kitchen. “ Heya, Snart. We see you answered the knock” 

Snart clenched his teeth together, He grabbed his cold gun off his holster and turned with a florish. “ How nice of you to stop by! I’d offer you cocoa but, i don’t really want to. You mind telling me why the hell Barry Allen is stuck in this place? He doesn’t belong here! It kills me to say but central city needs him more than I do. ” 

Not-Sarah shrugged, “ We thought you would be happy to have your lover back” 

Snart narrowed his eyes “ Don’t mess with me sister. I don’t play games nicely.” To emphasize his point, he pointed his gun at her face. 

The SF laughed, “ It’s good to see you haven’t lost your edge.” Her smile was gone as quick as it had appeared. She waved her hand and the gun was back in his holster.  “ The Flash needs to learn what is important. He needs to understand that time isn’t a toy you can play with when you’re bored. You understand the necessity of both selfishness and self sacrifice. He’s going to have to learn both of these so that he can defeat the next challenge coming his way.” 

Snart glared, “ What if I say no. What if I just decide i’m maybe done with that whole self sacrifice thing and i’m just going to be selfish and keep him here, with me, safe” 

Not-Sarah stared back at him for a minute, “ You just proved you won’t. You might love him but you know it would break your little hero’s heart if he could have saved dozens of lives and chose not to.” 

Snart growled, “ What do you want me to do?” 

The SF smiled, “ Help him remember he’s only human” 

* * *

 

When Barry came down the stairs Snart had his back to him setting down a couple plates with chicken, rice and vegetables. Barry loved the fact that Lenny trusted him. No one else could approach him from behind without kissing the nose of his cold gun a second later. Barry, instead, was able to wrap his arms around Snarts waist and kiss the back of his neck. Snart moaned and leaned his body into Barrys. He turned in his arms and his eyes took in the whole picture. Barry was standing there in just a towel, his hair a little damp. Barry smiled, “ I couldn’t find anything I wanted to put on.” 

Snart glanced back at the food then at Barry, “ I guess it’s a good thing that chicken is good cold, because my appetite has suddenly changed” 

Barry tugged on his jacket removing it from his body as he pulled him toward the stairs. “ I’ll bet I can find something you’d like to put in your mouth” 

Snart licked his lips, “ Well, my scarlet speedster has gotten bold. I like it.” 

Barry grinned, “ I may have had a fantasy or two while you were away.” 

Snart raised his eyebrow, “ Then why the hell are we taking the slow way upstairs?” 

Barry grinned mischievously, in a second they were on the bed. Snart felt a little dizzy since Barry had taken the liberty of removing his clothes for him at top speed. But he couldn’t care less since he was currently flat on his back with a beautiful and very naked speedster on top of him. 

Barry ran his hands up Snarts arms and pinned him to the bed with his hands. “ Now, I’ll show you how much I missed you” 

Snart wiggled under him and his voice was more of a growl when he replied “ You bet your ass you will” He paused then looked irked “ Shit. I kind of have to tell you something.” 

Barry sat up, still straddling Snart “ This is something you need to tell me right now?” 

Snart let out a breath and ran a hand over his short cropped hair. “ Yeah. I think i’d better. You... might be sensitive about it.” 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and waited. 

Snart looked everywhere but at Barry. “ Okay so... it gets lonely in  space... and time. And um.. when people get lonely “ 

Barry placed his hands on Snarts chest, “ Just tell me Snart” 

Ouch. Snart thought, he only calls me by my last name when he’s irritated. “ Okay! I sort of ... took a lover.” 

Barry flashed off of him. He stood at the window looking out. He said quietly “ Who? Was it Mick?” 

Snart couldn’t help but laugh, “ No. Mick is as straight as an arrow ( no pun intended) It was um.. a female. You’ve probably met, her name is Sara” 

Barry now turned to look at Snart in confusion “ I, I thought she only liked girls” 

Snart cleared his throat “ She’s a bit... more fluid than that. More like you and I.” 

Barry nodded coming to sit back down on the bed “ So, why are you telling me this? Have your feelings changed for me?” 

Snart sighed with annoyance “ I don’t usually do ‘ touchy feely’ Barry, you know that. You are the exception not the rule. So no, nothing has changed with you and me. I just thought i’d better be open now.” 

Barry wouldn’t look at him. He cleared his throat, and mumbled rapidly “ I... kind of... got-engaged-and-moved-in-with-and-have-been-sleeping-with-Iris” 

Snart sat straight up, “ Come again? You did what?”

” I thought you were dead Lenny. What was I supposed to do?”

Snart shook his head, “ I thought you didn’t really think of her like that. It was all obligation and family blah blah blah.” 

Barry ran his hand through his hair “ It was! Then... it kind of wasn’t. I was alone and lost nearly everyone I lo.. i cared about. She was there and hurting and lost too. So.. okay, it gets lonely on Earth too, Snart.” 

Start took a few breaths and calmed down. “ Okay, your right. Thats not fair. So it’s all out there now. We both went a little dark side. I say bigons. What do you say?”

Barry smiled “ I say we’ve talked enough and I was about to prove to you that you have been sorely missed.” 

He leaned in and began kissing Snart as he pushed him back on the bed. 

Snart moaned and pulled Barry back on top of him. Barry kissed down his body till he reached his hard erection. He stroked his hand over Lenny and then slid his mouth down onto his cock. 

Snart arched his back. He fisted the covers underneath him. 

Barry winked. Snart shook his head, Don’t you dar.. oh jesus!” 

Barry moved at rapid speed feeling to snart like the best sex of his life. He couldn’t touch Barry like this because he was moving too fast. So he had no choice but to completely lose it. Arching his body back and coming in hot waves down Barrys throat. As Barry slowed Snart yelled out. Barry sat back with a chesire grin on his face. 

Snart shook his head, “ You cheated. Now it’s gonna be a few minutes till Im at all capable of returning the favor. 

Barry shook his head, “not necessarily. I could always... fuck you.” 

Snart opened one eye and then the other. “ Barry Allen. You have gotten... adventurous. I’m game. I’d love to see what that vibrating trick feels like from the inside” 

Barry grabbed him by the thighs and pulled him forward. In a snap he was lubricated and Barry was positioned between his spread thighs. 

Barry lifted him up and slowly entered him. Snarts breathing increased. His gaze locked onto Barry. When Leonard Snart looked at you like that, it was impossible to do anything else but stare into that look. Barry began to move, all the time staring into Snarts blue eyes. His body began to react to the stimuli. Being a speedster his whole body started to vibrate. Barry had learned how to control this with Iris but lenny wasn’t Iris. Snart smiled with satisfaction “ That’s it Flash, let go. I can take it” 

Barry gripped Lennys thighs for purchase and maintained a slower speed but his body was vibrating terribly. He could feel every inch of Snarts skin surrounding him. 

Snart had essentially lost control. He was moaning and slightly flailing about and chanting Barrys name. 

The passion and tension built for Barry and then he did what Snart asked, he let go. His body took over and his speed increased. He let out a shout that sounded almost like anguish and exploded inside Lenny. 

His body began to regulate and he slumped over Snarts body as he pulled out. Snart draped an arm over Barrys back, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Then he chuckled “ Jesus Barry, you never thought to bring this little talent to the table before?”

Barry half laughed into Snarts chest “ I didn’t know if I could control it. I barely did now.” 

Snart tilted his chin up to kiss him. “ You did amazing. I’m honestly not sure how to return the favor but.. i’ll think of something. For now.. I’m going to wait till feeling returns to my legs, then we will shower, eat cold chicken and sleep. Tomorrow, we can take a walk. You can show me what your old neighborhood was like”

Barry rolled to the side resting his head on Snart. As his eyes began to close he replied “ sounds like a plan” Before he fell asleep he mumbled “ I love you..” 

Snart pretended not to hear that. 


	3. This is where you come from

Snart woke to a gust of wind and Barry setting down a tray with toast, eggs and coffee on it. He was already fully dressed and as peppy as ever. With a full and welcoming smile he kissed Snart on the forehead “ Rise and shine, sleepy head. I hope you like eggs.” 

Snart sighed and stared at the ceiling. His speech was slow as he was just waking up. “ Barry, do you know why I decided to become a theif?”

Barry shrugged, “ Easy money and a bad upbringing?” 

Snart opened his mouth to disagree . His eyes rolled up for a second in thought and he looked over at Barry, “ Yes. .. But, it is also because I don’t ‘do’ mornings. It’s not my thing.” 

Undaunted Barry grinned, “Let’s change that. Come on, get dressed, I promised you a tour. Oh! I forgot the creamer!” He zoomed out of the room before Snart could reply. 

Leonard let his head drop back to the pillow with an oof. He grumbled “ Speedsters” 

* * *

 

Snart finally made his way down stairs. He had skipped the breakfast but grabbed the coffee. Talking to the thin air he said, “ I’ve risen but I refuse to shine.”

Barry laughed from the other room. He came up behind Leonard, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck. “ Your cute when you’re grumpy” 

Snart smiled in spite of his mood. “Well, thanks. You know ‘cute’ was just the look I was going for. Also, how are you in such a good mood this early? It’s barely 8 am.” 

Barry took a large breath. He walked around the front of Snart. “ You know, the sun is shining, the birds are singing... you are  _alive.Im not in hell. Whats_ not to smile about?” 

Snart half-grinned and shook his head. “ Barry Allen, forever the optimist. It’s not the least bit disconcerting to you that we’re trapped here in the speed force for god knows how long?” 

Barry shrugged, “ Truthfully? I thought it would be a lot worse and I accepted that fate. Not a lot can be done about it so, I figure, I’m going to enjoy this time with you. Think about it babe, in a sense we have the world to ourselves. No monsters to fight, no damsels to save. Just you and me and a whole lot of space to cover.” 

Snart raised his eyebrows, “ gee, sounds... absolutely thrilling.” 

Barry walked over and slid his lips over Snarts pout. “ We could make it interesting.” 

Snarts eyes closed to slits, his grin became a bit evil “ oooh, lets” 

Before Snart could get a grip Barry had sped them to a lake. He dropped Snart onto his back and straddled him. Leaning over his body, he whispered in his ear, “ This is the exact spot Leonardo Devinchi painted in. I say we take some artistic liberties ourselves.” 

Snart wrapped his hand around the back of Barrys head and pulled him down for a kiss. “Oh, I fully intend to take liberties with you. Not sure if they’ll be artistic but I think we can bank on acrobatic.” He let his tongue slide inside his speedsters mouth capturing the moan Barry released. 

A while later they lay on the grass together, unclothed and satisfied. Eventually Barry sped around and got them dressed again. In seconds he was standing above Leonard with his hand extended to help him off his back. Snart took the offered help. 

Barry smiled, “ now it’s time to give you a tour of my home town. Since you grew up in the same place there’s not a lot to see but i’m sure i can find some places to show you.” 

Snart said sarcastically, “ Sweets, we may have grown up in the same town but i guarantee you we did not grow in the same neighborhoods” 

Barry nodded, “point taken”

* * *

 

 Barry took Snart to a street in the not so great part of town. Snart raised his eyebrow “ Now, I’m just dying to know what memory you could have in this neighborhood.” 

Barry laughed. He walked over to the curb and sat down. “This is where Joe took me on my first ride-along. I saw how much good one man can do and it’s what made me want to work for CCPD. After he stopped a gang from shooting a group of teenagers for their drugs, we went across the street to that pizzaria and had a slice and a soda. It was a good day” Barrys gaze seemed to be seeing something far away that only he could see.

Snart knew the feeling. He ‘died’ without ever getting to say goodbye to his sister. He knew Barry would have to deal with this his own way so he didn’t say anything specifically about Barry’s memorys.

Snart smiled with half his mouth, “ I have memories around here too. My pops and I stayed in the apartment above Al’s pizza for a week once. It was the first time i’d ever cracked a safe. I was 9. He told me my sister was trapped inside. It’s still one of the fastest safe cracking i’ve ever pulled off.” 

Barry looked shocked “ Your father locked your 4 year old sister in a safe?”

Snart laughed “ No. He just told me that to give me ‘incentive’. She was down stairs having pizza with Al. But... I remember when I saw her sitting there, safe. She hugged me and said she knew I could do it cause she knew i’d never let her get hurt. I never did Barry. So, I guess this was an okay memory for me too.”

Barry put his arm over Snarts shoulder “ We don’t have to do this walk down memory lane if you don’t want to Lenny”

Snart shook his head “ And miss the exciting beginnings of The Flash. Not a chance, where to next Bear?”


End file.
